User blog:Anbu94/B-ein the Mad Bone
Abilities B-ein will jump on a target position and Roar in front of him dealing damage, applying Fear to the closest enemy. Cerberus Bone (ult form) B-ein jump on a target position and Roar in three different direction in front of him, fearing the closest enemy and slowing the farther ones. |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} B-ein will root an enemy target for 1.5 seconds. Basilisk Bone (ult form): B-ein will root an enemy target for 2 seconds dealing damage over time |cooldown = |cost = 55 |costtype = mana }} B-ein will jump and fly for a short distance dealing damage to everything in his path. Griffin Bone (ult form): B-ein will fly for a short duration dealing damage to everything in his path and leaving a burning trail behind him |cooldown = |cost = 140 |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} Lore: Kidnapped when he was only a kid, Hayden understood why Zaun was known as the worst place in Valoran, he became one of the others mad experiments in Zaun's Laboratory. And There, in that laboratory, he saw his nightmare come true, his older brother Shawn, who had disappeared when Hayden was born, was in front of him... But he wasn't a man anymore; he was a monster, he had forgotten everything, like he had been born again. In an amorphous body. But for Hayden, that meeting was only the beginning. The Experiments started, everyday new terrible trials were done on Hayden's body, painful surgery, things so terrible that Hayden, whose experimental name was B-1, fainted everynight. But one night, he saw his brother destroying everything, in the attempt to run away from that hell; Hayden helped him to escape, but he hadn't enough energy to run away too. That was his mistake; Zaun's scientist started to do experiments on him which were even worse and more painfull than the others; so agoinizing that one day Hayden went insane, he lost the control of his new body, his new ability to absorb the powers of the bones he found; destroying everything and everyone in his path, but, before running away he took the only things that reminded him of his brother, his experimental name badge... Z.A.C. Hayden join the League to find his brother and for take revenge on everyone who helped Zaun, using a new name: B-ein -"Brother, your power can be used to do good, but mine HAS TO BE USED to do evil... i'm sorry" B-ein Special Taunts for Zac: - Let's see which experiment is stronger brother! - You look melt brother, and i haven't done yet anything on you! when he kills Zac: "that was my destiny, i'm sorry" When he is killed by Zac: "that was YOUR destiny, thanks" Special Taunts for Dr. Mundo - Mundo! you did this to me, now you'll pay! - Mundo, you mad doctor, you ruined my life! it's time to pay my debt! Special Taunts for Warwick: - Dr. Warwick, you are a wolf now... let's see what can i get from your BONES! here is my Concept for B-ein (still work in progress and sorry for the bad quality, my scanner is a ****) http://oi41.tinypic.com/xldl51.jpg Category:Custom champions